Someone Save Us
by donttouchmysexyferret
Summary: Final Chapter! Hermione and draco get stuck on an island where they must work together in order to possibly get saved. Will being around each other for so long make relationships flourish, or will it drive them insane?
1. Airplane

Someone Save Us

Chapter 1- Airplane

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I ran as fast as I could to the airplane terminal. _Please don't let me be late for my flight, just a couple more meters._ Luckily I reached the entrance to the terminal in record time.

"Ticket, please," said a bubbly looking blonde woman possibly in her forties

"Um, hold on a sec," I replied annoyed and out of breath. Putting down my duffel bag I fished into my purse for the ticket. It took me a little while to realize it wasn't there. _Merlin please let me have it, please. _I continued to search frantically while that woman continued to stare at me with a fake smile plastered to her face. Suddenly it hit me; my ticket was in the back pocket of my white washed denim mini skirt. I pulled out the ticket and gave it to the woman, who was obviously relieved that she didn't have to wait any longer.

"Thank you, please go right ahead"

As soon as she said that I walked, no, practically ran to the plane. Lucky for me, there was a huge ass line. After standing in line for 10 minutes, it was time for me to board. This time the attendant who took my ticket was a young brunet (probably in her early 20's) with beautiful blue eyes and a nice smile. I know I'm not a lesbian but she was attractive, but I could take her any day, now with my new makeover thanks to the help with Ginny. She helped tame that birds nest, I called hair, so now my hair was silky, straight, and smooth (A/N: I have nothing against people who have curly hair) with honey blonde highlights giving volume to my hair. My wardrobe completely changed also. Ginny helped me learn not to be afraid to show off my body (and no I don't mean slutty) and wear more feminine clothes. Speaking of my body, actually, in my opinion is slammin. I got a tattoo of the guardian eye on my lower back and I pierced my belly button to show off my four-pack. Plus I am curvaceous and finally got some breasts, not that I didn't have them before, but now they are more noticeable and surprise surprise, I grew like 4 inches so now I'm 5"9 and I'm mostly legs (I love my legs they're my best asset). Overall I could take this girl and win. This year I had decided on expressing myself. Of course I will always study and love books, but I also want to just be me, Hermione Granger.

"Ticket, miss", she said with some bitchiness (A/N: Sorry if some of my spelling is wrong), I guess she didn't like how the guys were staring at me.

"Sorry, we have a problem", she said with a glint of happiness in her eyes, "let me get another attendant, hold on a sec."

_What can go wrong NOW, first I am almost late for this bloody flight, lose my ticket, and now this bitch has the nerve to be rude to me. ARGH! _A few secondslater, a kinder looking attendant came to talk to me aboutmy ticket.

"I'm sorry, we have sold your seat twice", the attendant said sadly. The brunet looked like Christmas had come early.

"Well, where am I going to sit then?" I asked annoyed

"The good thing is you get upgraded to 1st class, please follow me"

"Oh thank you so much", I said with gratitude. The brunet looked as if she had eaten a vomit flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavored Jellybean. _Haha what now biotch._ I followed the nicer attendant to the front of the plane, getting stares from good-looking guys around my age.

"Here you go, enjoy your flight", saying that she walked away.

I threw my bags in the overhead compartment and sat down not even bothering to look at the person sitting next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a faint gleam of blonde hair, almost white. _Must be a glare._ The person next to me made a sudden movement, which startled me out of my trance. I turned to see the person who was sitting next to me, and almost passed out.

"Malfoy", I whispered and stared at the sexy teen with chin length hair with the miraculous hair color. This boy, no, man was no longer skinny, pale, and had no muscle whatsoever, now was tall, tan and muscular from all the years of playing quidditch. I guess he could feel eyes boring into to the side of his head because he opened his eyes and looked at me. _Damn he is so sexy. _Malfoy looked me up and down. Suddenly I didn't feel so comfortable by the way he was eyeing my body.

"Hey, names Draco, what's yours" he said with that familiar drawl that made my spine tingle

"Why you don't remember me?" I asked innocently

"Well, with a beautiful face and body like yours, I would definitely remember", he said coolly

"Well I go to school with you", I said giving him a little hint. He suddenly sat straight up and looked me over once more trying to remember who I was. My eyes I think is what gave me away, fore they are unique and are the window to my soul. They are very deceptive and show every emotion that I may want or try to hide.

"No it can't be you", Malfoy said with disbelief

"What's so hard to believe", I asked wanting him to explain it to me.

"Well, your hot Granger", he said in a know it all tone

"Oh, like I wasn't before", I said my temper rising

"No you weren't, actually", he said with his usual smirk, the one which I find oh so sexy.

"You, know what MALFOY, FUCK OFF", I screamed at him and terminated the conversation. For the next hour Malfoy continued to stare at my legs while I looked at a magazine. _Men are such pigs._ Suddenly the plane shook and started plunging down towards the ocean. People started screaming and I did of course. As soon as the plane dived was it under control.

"Uh ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking", a cool voice announced over the speakers, "we hit some turbulence, but please remain calm, and stay seated during the rest of the flight, thank you"

"Shit, my nerves are a wreck now", I said, my voice quavering

"Ease up Granger, like the pilot said just stay in your seat and you'll be safe", Malfoy said annoyed

"Shut up, and stop looking at my legs, I know they're nice but DAMN" I said equally annoyed. Slowly Malfoy started to turn a tinge of pink. For the first time in my life I embarrassed Draco Mafoy, and oh did it feel so good. As soon as my joy came, it ended when the turbulence came once again, this time, 10 times worse than it was before. The screaming had started once again and of course Malfoy was sitting next to me a calm as ever.

"Will you BLOODY SHUT UP?" he screamed obviously loosing his cool

"WILL I SHUT UP?" I screamed, "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY OCEAN, AND WE'RE PROBABLY GOING TO PLUNGE TO OUR DEATHS AND DROWN IN THE FRIGGIN OCEAN, AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP? ARE YOU ON CRACK?"

My breathing was heavy and rapid and the turbulence was getting worse and worse. _All I wanted to do was go on a vacation meet some great guys, maybe even flirt a bit, but no it had to be the vacation from hell! Maybe it was a sign._ Then a miracle happened, the turbulence stopped. My breathing slowly started to go back to normal when suddenly the plane took a perilous plunge and on instinct I grabbed Malfoy and held on to him for dear life. To make it even worse the lights went out and it was completely pitch black._Yep, this is definitely a sign._

Ok, reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first fic, so constructive critisisim is ok. If I don't get any reviews, I will prob. stop writing. Soo if you like the story, please leave a review. Thanks Schyler


	2. Escape Plan

Ok, I want to say thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed. Also I wanna thank my friend Kathy aka Rupertismysexsayking who convinced me to put my story up. So if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be getting such wonderful reviews. So thanx Kathy if you're readin this! Schyler

Someone Save Us

Chapter 2- Escape Plan 

I woke up in the pitch black airplane griping Malfoy's arm. It seemed as though I had passed out in the oh so exciting events. We must be in the vast ocean and sinking because that's what we were flying over while we were flying.

"You ok Granger?" Malfoy asked

"Um, yeah, I'm ok, thanks for asking", I said genuinely

"Good can you let go of the bloody death grip of my arm, cuz I can't feel it anymore", he said in a smart ass tone

"Argh, you always know how to ruin a good moment, don't you?" I asked annoyed beyond belief

"Of course, that's what I do best", he said smirking

I instantly took my grip off his muscular arm, and placed it in my lap. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but soon I was able see a little bit better. I had to get out of here before the plane got to far under the water, or maybe it was already to far under the water, but it was at least worth a try.

"Malfoy, do you have your wand with you?" I asked hoping he would have it

"Wow, completely forgot about that, lemme check", with that he stood and made his way to the aisle.

"Ow, that was my foot you prick", I said massaging my foot

"Oops, my bad", he said and didn't even apologize. He proceeded to get out into the aisle. I heard him open the overhead compartment and get his luggage out. After a few minutes of rummaging around in his luggage, I was startled when I heard him pick up something and throw it against the wall.

"FUCK, IT BROKE! MY FUCKIN WAND BROKE!" he screamed

"Ok, well let me check my bag for mine", I said calmly

A few seconds later the same thing happened to me, and I was royally pissed.

"FUCK, MINE BROKE TOO, FRIGGIN EXPENSIVE ASS PIECE OF WOOD!" I screamed

To make matters worse, I pulled a Malfoy and flung my wand against the wall right next to Malfoy's head.

"Merlin, I didn't think you a temper like that Granger, touché", he said with his trademark smirk

"Gods, just shut up ok, we need to come up with a plan to get out of here", I said desperately

"Since I take neither of us knows how to apperate, we're going to have to do this the hard way, right?" he questioned

"Unfortunately you are, so let's try and put together a plan where we can both get out alive." I said stressing the word both

So we both sat down and tried to think up plans. Of course he said we should try to apperate, but I told him I really didn't want to splynch myself for his sake. About three and a half-hours I had come up with a plan.

"Malfoy?" I asked him quietly. Even though his eyes were closed I could tell he was thinking hard because his brow was furrowed and he was mumbling to him self, overall he looked extremely cute. After hearing my voice his eyes shot open.

"Have you figured something out?" he asked me with no trace of hate or malice in his voice, he actually asked like he _cared._

"How long can you hold your breath for?" I asked him quizzically

"Hmm" he said furrowing his brow once more, "I don't know, but if I need to hold it I think I can."

"Well, I have a plan", I said carefully

"Spit it out, mudblood" he said anxiously

"First of all don't call me that, and second my plan is great, would you like to know what it is?" I asked him hoping he would ask what it is.

"Well, I'm not sitting here waiting for hell to freeze over", he replied sarcastically, "what is it?"

"To find out what it is you have to say "Hermione, I really want to know what your brilliant and fantastic plan is because you are oh so smart and beautiful" and then I'll tell you." I told with a huge grin on my face

"HELL NO, I WILL NOT SAY THAT" he screamed, "THAT IS SO DEMOARLIZING!"

"Oh well then, you can stay here and drown for all I care", I said that and got up from my seat, when a familiarhand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"I'll say it," he said admitting to defeat

"Ok, go ahead and say it then", I said trying not to smile

"Hemione,Ireallywanttoknowwhatyourbrilliantandfantasticplanisbecauseyouareohsosmartandbeautiful," he muttered quickly

"What, I didn't catch a single word you said, can you speak slower and more clearly please?" I said batting my eyelashes

"Bitch", he muttered

"What did you say?" I said threateningly

"Nothing", he said quickly

"Ok…so what were you going to tell me again?" I questioned

"Hermione, I really want to know what your brilliant and fantastic plan is because you are oh so smart and beautiful." He said clearly

"Ok, since you asked nicely", I said cheerily. I heard a loud snort from him

"So what is it, it better be worth it", he said with hatred

"So, my plan is we swim to the surface of the water and hope we can find land." I said very proud of myself

"Was that why you asked how long I could hold my breath for?" he questioned

"Yeah, because I have absolutely no clue how far we are below the surface." I said sadly

"It sounds like a pretty good plan"; he said not even noticing his words

"Thanks…whoa did you just compliment me?" I asked very surprised

"Yeah, that is really rare for me, but don't worry, you won't get any more", he said calmly

"You really do know how to ruin a good moment, don't you Dr-Malfoy?" I asked him.

"We had this conversation a little while ago, and I believe you remember the answer, or do I have to waste my time and tell it to you again?" he said in a know-it-all- tone, not even noticing that I almost said his name.

_FUCK, I almost said his name, what is wrong with me. Wow, he has a really nice mouth. He must be really good at snogging as well as other things, HEHEHEHEHE. He is Draco Malfoy Slytherin Sex God. Crap, I think I'm being blinded by his sexiness. Wait, is that even possible? _He must have been talking to me the whole time because I completely missed the first part of the conversation.

"Are we going to tell the other passengers about your plan?" he asked. _Wow I didn't think you cared._

"I actually kind of forgot about the other passengers", I said very disappointed in myself

"Wow, how inconsiderate", he said trying to make me feel bad

"Shut up", I said.

Before he could give me a sarcastic comment, I walked up to the front of the plane where disgruntled passengers were. I could tell people were injured because many had makeshift bandages.

"Excuse me", I said, but obviously they were to wrapped up in there own problems to pay attention to me. After standing at the front like an idiot, Malfoy came out of nowhere and did something I never thought he would ever do for me. He told them all to shut up and listen to me. I guess the shock was obvious because all he did was smirk, his so sexy smirk.

"Thank you", I said gratefully

"Well, I couldn't leave you up there looking stupid could I?" he asked me

"Argh, well thanks", I said and he went and sat down in one of the many vacant seats.

"Everyone, I have a plan for us to get out of the plane", I said very clearly

Obviously this caught everyone's attention because they all turned to look at me with such speed I was sure they must now have whip lash. I spent an hour thoroughly going over my plan with the passengers making sure they understood it. After I finished, I was bombarded with questions.

"Well what do we do if we are injured?" a chubby man with mousy brown hair and a Hitler moustache asked me

"I'm sorry sir, but I say anyone who thinks they can make the journey try so." I said trying to remain calm

"What if we have children? Are we supposed to leave them?" a woman asked outraged.

I was getting nervous and started shifting my weight unconsciously. When suddenly Malfoy sat up and took over answering the questions. I gave him a grateful look before I went and took his seat.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to answer that question", he said trying to sound sympathetic

"Well, then your plan is stupid!" a man in the back screamed

"We rather come up with aplan ourselves!" another man screamed

I sighed and gave Malfoy a look that said stop trying to convince them, they won't listen. Malfoy and I walked back to our original seats and grabbed our belongings (which were located in the overhead compartment) because we were going to leave the plane. No one wanted to come with us, which was probably safer than sitting a couple more hours in this plane. We walked back to the front, where the emergency exit was, with our duffel bags hanging around our necks, looking very nervous. I told to guys to close the door immediately after we got out of the plane, to avoid a flood.

"You ready?" he asked me being as sincere as possible

"No, I'm not, I'm scared", I said truthfully

"We have to do this sometime. On the count of three, ok", he said looking as nervous as I did

"Ok", I said shakily

"One…"

I heard Malfoy say, my heartbeat racing and my breathing heavy.

"Two…"

This was my last chance to chicken out, but I decided not to

"Three!" Malfoy screamed and flung open the door.

Without a second thought, I took a deep breath and dove into the vast abyss, also known as the ocean.

A/N: Ok guys once again please leave me some reviews, I was soo happy with the fantastic reviews I got last time. Soo you know what to do! Schyler


	3. The Things You Gotta Do To Get A Lil Hel...

Chap 3- The things you gotta do to get a lil help!

The first thing I felt when I dove into the water was the sharp knifelike pain in my lungs. All I hoped was that they would hold up while I swam to the surface of the water. Luckily we were not that far under the surface, the plane was caught on a giant piece of coral reef (A/N: Bare with me, I dunno if that is even possible). The swim was maybe 3 to 5 minutes max, but with the coldness of the water, the escape was definitely going to be harder than what it seemed. With all my might, I swam as long as I could, making sure that I could see Malfoy. He conveniently was ahead swimming through the water like a bullet. _Damn, must he be so damn fit._ After about 2 minutes, my lungs screamed for air and I was feeling like I was about to black out. Coincidentally Malfoy seemed to look at me just in the nick of time. I could see the panic in his face right before I passed out.

I woke up gasping for air and flailing my arms like a craze person.

"Merlin woman, would you stop moving?" Malfoy screamed

It took me a minute to notice that I was not underwater but above the surface riding on none other than Draco Malfoy's back.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked in a very confused state

"Well, while we were swimming, **you **decided to up and black out while we were close to the surface leaving me to carry you and your stuff to the surface, which really, I mean really hard to do." He said in a bored tone

"Ohh, thank you, for you know saving me", I said timidly

"You know you could get off me and carry your own stuff (A/N: They are still in the water, but floating)." He said

"Yeah, sure", I said and grabbed my stuff from around his neck. As soon as I got off him, I realized that after being in that position for that long made my legs cramp up. So I of course I sunk into not being able to move, but with Malfoy's super quick reflexes, he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Why the hell did you sink like that?" he asked angrily

"Its not like I did it on purpose, my legs have cramped up, and I kind of can't move." I mumbled

"What?" Malfoy asked, "I couldn't understand you."

"I said my legs have cramped up and I can't swim stupid." I said angry this time

"Oh that's just grand", he said sarcastically, "how are you supposed to swim?"

"Well, you could be nice and carry me", I hinted to him

"Hell no, why would I wanna carry you, that's just more weight for me to carry." He said

"Please?" I whined and I never whine

Malfoy thought about it for awhile trying to decide whether or not to do. When suddenly he got an evil grin, not a smirk, but a grin that turned my blood cold. _Fuck, what did I get myself into?_

"Ok", he said, "on one condition."

"Ok…" I said not quite sure if I was selling my soul to the sexy devil himself

"You must say Draco Malfoy is the sexiest smartest wizard ever, and has the nicest body in the world, and I wish he would shag me to an oblivionbut I am not worthy of the magnificent sexual things that he could do to my body." He grinned evilly

"FUCK NO, THAT'S SOOO DEMORALIZING" I screamed. _Wow, déjà vu._

"Fine your loss", he said and started to swim away. He got about 30 yards away by the time I screamed out for him to come back because I was getting tiredof paddling just so my head could stay above water. Slowly he started to come towards me with a huge white smile. _Wow, he'd make the tooth faerie and my parents proud with a smile like that._

"So you have agreed to my proposition?" he said trying to act formal, but failing miserably.

"Yeah", I muttered

"Ok, say it then", he said with the words "revenge" plastered all over his face

"DracoMalfoyisthesexiestsmartestwizardeverandhasthenicestbodyintheworldandIwishhewouldshagbutIamnotworthyofthemagnificentsexualthingsthathecoulddotomybody"

"Miss. Granger, you will have to speak a lot clearer if you want me to carry you." He said to me

"Prick", I mumbled

"What?" he said rising a perfectly shaped pale eyebrow

"I said Draco Malfoy is the sexiest smartest wizard ever, and has the nicest body in the world, and I wish he would shagme to an oblivion,but I am not worthy of the magnificent sexual things that he could do to my body." I replied bitterly

"Well, if you didn't mumble like an idiot I would understand you better", he said with a smirk. _Merlin, why must I like that smirk?_

"Fuck you", I replied dryly

"Fine then, climb aboard the Malfoy Express then", he said laughing at his own joke. So, I climbed back on his back and put my bags around his neck, lent forward to rest my chest on his back and enjoyed the ride. _Damn, is there anywhere this guy doesn't have muscles?_ Once I had gotten settled, Malfoy started to swim forward, in no particular direction. Thankfully when he made swimming movements, his muscles tensed making a certain part of me very happy. _I should really ride on his back more often **grins. **_Man, the things you gotta do to get a lil help!

A/N: Ok im soooo sorry if this chapter sucked balls, Kathy suggested I break up the chaps. Please leave me some good reviews. Sorry if the chap was short I understand if it was bad, but please keep readin cuz it will def. get better! Schyler

P.S Thankyou sooo much to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guys like the chappie. Schyler


	4. Snogging, Special Friends, and Demonic S...

READ THIS A/N: Ok this is theexact same chapter, but I edited the scene with Draco and Hermione (more steaminess) pleeze leave me a review to tell me which chapter you liked more, the new one or the old one. Schyler

P.S For all of you who reviewed before, I am 13 yrs old. Yep Yep. And for taking soo long, im gonna give yall the title for my next chap it called "That's not my finger, im just really tall". Ok and thats about it hope you enjoy the newly revised chappy.

Chapter- Snogging, "Special Friends", and Demonic Spiders, OH JOY

Malfoy must have been carrying me for hours, for the once brilliant sun was setting leaving the sky various shades of pink, blue, and gold.

"Yo, Malfoy, can you see anything yet?" I asked him

"If I saw something, don't you think I would have swam towards it for dear life?" he replied sarcastically

"Well, soorrrryy", I said snapping my neck

"You know what, I liked it when you weren't talking", he said annoyed

"Screw you", I said attempting to give him the finger, but fell into the water instead

"Hahahahahaha, what a loser", he replied out of breath  
"Shut up", I mumbled

"There you go with that mumbling again, what have I told you bout that Granger?" he asked speaking to me like I was a four year old

"Screw you Malf-", I replied my words were interrupted by a huge gasp

"THANKYOU MERLIN, LAND!" Malfoy screamed and swam through the water like a bullet. Hearing that, I swam as fast as I could, using the last amount of strength I had. I didn't think I could swim that fast until I caught up with Malfoy, and soon passed him. In mere minutes, the water had gotten a lot shallower and the sand was scratching at my thighs, but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was be able to collapse on solid ground.

Thank Merlin, my wish was granted and I was lying on the damp sand, my chest raising and falling rapidly with every breath I took. About 30 seconds after me, Malfoy arrived and collapsed on the spot right next to me.

"Damn Granger, I didn't think you could swim that fast", he said very astonished

"Well you don't know me", I said to him with my eyes closed. _I wonder how I should say thank you for carrying me and saving me; I could give him a kiss on the cheek. That seems ok, I guess._ I turned over and looked at Malfoy, he looked soo peaceful just lying there with his eyes closed. So I turned and looked at him.

"Umm Malfoy?" I asked timidly

"What?" he replied with his eyes still closed

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life and carrying me." I replied quietly

"And how are you going to say "thank you"?" he asked, his eyes now open and he was looking at me with one fine eyebrow cocked at me.

" I'm going to give you a kiss.", I said in a know-it-all tone of voice.

"What makes you think I want your mudblood lips on mine?" he asked anxiously

"Well do you want it or not?" I asked my patience getting shorter by the second

"I guess if that's the only thing you're giving me", he said non chalantly

"Ok", I said kind of relieved

"Well tell me when you're goin-" he never had the chance to finish because I leaped, with the gracefullness of a cat I might add, and straddled his hips and crashed my lips on his so he would shut up.

I was about to pull away, when I noticed his hands (which were on my hips) were holding me in place, making sure I wouldn't leave. He was kissing me like there was no tomorrow, and I didn't mind one bit. Soon his warm tongue was pressing against my lips, asking for entry to my mouth. I of course obliged to his request, like you wouldn't. My hands seemed to have a mind of there own, because they were under his shirt playing with the soft hair that traveled from his belly button to the edge of his khaki shorts that was located, obviously, on his toned stomach. _Merlin, he's packin a six pack._ Malfoy flipped me over and soon he was in control. _NO! I WILL NOT ENJOY THIS, I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T. WOW, This feels really nice._ Malfoy must have enjoyed what I was doing to him because he let out a loud throaty moan. To my surprise, I moaned also. All Malfoy did was break the kiss and smirk at me, and then proceeded to suck on my collarbone, my most sensitive spot. Once again, my hands made there way from his stomach, to his soft platinum hair. _Merlin, I love his hair._ Malfoy's hands started easing up my thighs, playing with the elastic band of my Victoria Secret underwear. At this time I was in in euphoria with the things he was doing to my body. Sadly to say, we were rudely interrupted when his "special friend" was pressing itself against my thigh. I wasn't that unaware to the point where I didn't know what was pushing against my thigh, but I guess he noticed when I wasn't moving my lips or my hands, which were still in his hair.Malfoy quickly jumped of me and walked away.

"Malfoy, are you ok?" I asked ginuinely (A/N: Sorry if my spelling and grammar is jacked) concerned

"Go away mudblood, try to be useful and find us a place to stay." He said nastily

All my concern for him quickly melted and was replaced with rage.

"Just because you got a boner, doesn't mean you have to be bitchy to me!" I screamed and stalked off, not even bothering to see his face. There was some type of forest or jungle that was at the back of the beach. Thinking there might be someplace where we could sleep, I headed there. I started to walk a straight path so I wouldn't get lost.

_I still can't believe he kissed me, it was nice though. A lot better than Viktor, he was kind of sloppy. I can't believe I gave him a boner though, I thought he didn't like mudbloods. Well I guess I proved him wrong. Man it feels like I've been walking for hours. I really need to stop talkin to myself._

I was knocked out of my trance when I saw out of the corner of my eye a little cave that was slightly covered by some leaves. _Wow, I'm good._ I went over to the cave and brushed away the leaves that was covering it. Cautiously, I went inside to look around. The cave was nice, it was very spacious and not that much dirt was in it, I guess those leaves must have prevented a lot of dirt from settling in the cave.

I walked around for a few minutes making sure nothing was living in it, and I'm happy to say there wasn't and me and ferret boy were going to live here until we get out of here. While I was heading to the entrance I noticed a really big black spot._What the FUCK is that?_Slowly I started to walk towards it and it moved.

"What the hell is that?" I said out loud

I once again attempted to go towards it. This time the thing didn't move a little bit, but scurried towards me at an amazingly fast pace. OH_SHIT!_ It took me a few seconds to move out of the way. So as fast as I could I ran to the opposite side of the cave, but that thing continued to follow me. I backed up into a corner, but fortunately the thing did not follow me there.

Unfortunately the thing had decided to make itself comfortable at the entrance of the cave. Suddenly it registered, that thing was a big ass spider. I'm not afraid of spiders, but this one was huge. It was about the size of a full-grown squirrel, but at least a squirrel is cute. This spider was huge, black, and hairy.

_Ok Hermione, you need a plan to escape this demon spider. I could kill it, but it is huge, my foot couldn't even cover that big ass thing. I could run and jump over it, but the entrance is kind of small length wise, but it will have to do._ So I sprinted to the entrance and right when I was like a foot away I did a huge jump and crouched my head down, hoping I wouldn't smash it against the wall.

Guess what, I made it, I got away from the demon spider, but I fell on my butt when I jumped out of the cave, but it was well worth it. I did my little victory dance and walked back towards the beach so I could get Malfoy. To remember my way back, I found a big rock and scratched an "X" into the bark. With my new adrenaline rush I made it back to beach in mere minutes. I looked around for Malfoy and found him sitting on a rock, singing a song. I stood behind him so I could here him better.

You think you're smart  
You're not, it's plain to see  
That you want me to fall off  
It's killing me let's see  
You've got the gall  
Come take it all

The jury is coming  
Coming to tear me apart  
All this bitching and moaning  
Come on it's on

I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me

So what you got  
One last shot  
It seems to me  
That you're not needed  
Come on  
It's killing me let's see  
You got the gall  
Come take it all

The jury is coming  
coming to tear me apart  
All this bitching and moaning  
Come on it's on

I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me

I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me

I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me

For me  
For me

After hearing him sing this song I felt like it was about him, like describing his life. He had a wonderful singing voice and I was entranced by it.

"Umm, Malfoy?" I asked him

He shot around super duper fast to look at me.

"How long have you been there for?" he asked me

"Not long, I just got here actually", I said lying through my teeth

"Well did you find a place for us to stay or not?" he asked to tired to give a sarcastic remark

"Yeah, I did, but I need you to kill something for me." I told him

"Well, ok, what is it?" he asked cautiously

"It's a spider", I replied blushing.

All Malfoy did was double over with laughter.

"A-A Spider", he said trying to catch his breath

"Oh, you'll see", I said to him and beckoned for him to follow me.

We both set forth to the forest/jungle to go to our new home. It only took a couple a minutes to go there because of the marks on the tree I had made.

"Were here", I told Malfoy, "Go on in and kill that spider."

"Ok, stay out here", he said

Malfoy walked into the cave and it must have taken him a couple of minutes to find demon spider, because I didn't here anything. Suddenly I heard a "HOLY SHIT!" and knew he had found the demon spider. A few moments later Malfoy walked out and was dragging his right foot so he could get the remaining bits of the spider off the bottom of his shoe.

"Damn, that was a big assspider", he said

"No,shit, why did you think I wanted you to kill it in the first place?" I said mockingly

"Well did you see the inside of the cave?" I asked changing the topic

"Yeah, it's nice, but I have one question?" he said

"And what is that?" I replied

"Where are **we** going to sleep?" he asked with a smirk

A/N: Ok yall I hope this chap had enough steaminess in it to hold you until later chaps. The song is called Not Meant For Me by Wayne Static of Static X. This is on the Queen of the Damned soundtrack. That is actually my fave movie plus seeing Stuart Townsend in sum sup low rise jeans would make any girl happy.


	5. That's Not My Wand, I'm Just Really Tall

Someone Save Us

"Well did you see the inside of the cave?" I asked changing the Ok you guys, I'm sooo sorry that it took soo long to update. I had **a lot** of reports due, but lucky me today is my last day for this quarter. To everyone who guessed my age, I'm sorry to say you all guessed wrong. I'm 13 yrs old; yep I'm in 8th grade. Anyways hope you like this chap, I kno it's short but I hope you like it anyways. D Schyler

Chapter 5- "That's not my wand, I'm just really tall"

"What do you mean, "where are **we** going to sleep?" I asked him obviously confused.

"Well I know the cave has big enough room for both of us to fit in nicely, but it is getting a tad nippy and all of our clothes are damp, plus how will we keep warm?" he asked in mock confusion

_Shit, I didn't think of that, why must he be so damn smart?_

"Unfortunately, you are right about one thing, it will be cold." I said annoyed

"Of course I'm right mudblood, so come up with a little plan to help us keep warm." he replied

"Actually I do have another plan, but I'm not sure if you will like it or not." I said to Malfoy timidly

"Well spit it out, damn?" he said losing his patience

"If we sleep close to each other, we would be able to use our body heat to warm ourselves up," I replied in a mono tone

"Well, I don't mind unless you do, cuz it's really damn cold and I would like to go to sleep now if you don't mind", saying that Malfoy walked inside the cave. _I will not enjoy sleeping next to him. He's a normal guy. A normal sexy guy, with a slammin six pack and beautiful hair. Wow, I really need to get my mind out of the gutter._ I of course went inside and followed Malfoy. He, surprisingly, already made a little place for us to sleep, go figure.

"What chu waitin for?" he asked patting the ground next to him and wiggling if eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing." I mumbled and walked towards him. I slowly and cautiously lay down next to him, and made myself comfortable. To make myself more comfortable, I curled on my side. I nearly jumped out of my skin went I felt Malfoy spoon my body and drape his arm over my side.

"Holy Merlin!" I screamed accidentally

"No need to jump Granger, I don't bite…unless you want me to", he said huskily in my ear

"Well it was just your arm that scared me, that's all", I replied annoyed

"You know you wanted my arms to wrap around you", he said

"Yeah, I really want your really strong manly man arm on me", I replied with a snort

"Ohh, come on, you know you want all this right here", he said pointing to his body. _Oh if you only knew Dra-Malfoy._

"Yeah, ok", I sarcastically

Soon we were both very quiet and were starting to relax, when he decided to say something else, and I basically snapped at him.

"Can't you just shut the fuck up for a second?" I asked annoyed. I obviously offended him because he shoved me away from him, rather hard if I may so add, and turned on his other side. _Ohh, he'll be back, it's too damn cold for him to pretend he doesn't wanna get close to THIS body._ Sure enough, about 15 minutes later Malfoy turned back towards me and pulled me roughly against his body.

"I knew you would be back", I said with satisfaction in my voice

"Just shut up", he replied coldly

As I lay pressed up against his body, I couldn't help but feel the outline of his toned stomach against my back. Somehow it was reassuring, I actually felt safe with him. The next morning Malfoy and I were in the same position we fell asleep in, except for the fact I was holding Malfoy's hand in mine. When I awoke I found myself caressing his hand, and I mentally had to slap myself. _OMFG I was just caressing his hand._ Carefully, I undid myself from his and got up to stretch my limbs. So, I got up and walked outside. I was lucky enough too see the sun rise. Sorry to say, I didn't notice Malfoy sneak up on me. Suddenly behind me, I heard Malfoy's voice and a slight pressure in my back.

"Don't worry", he whispered, "that's not my wand, I'm just really tall"

"OMG EWWWWWW MALFOY!" I screamed and turned abruptly towards him. I was met with the face of a very amused Malfoy.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed really hard

"That was soooo JACKED UP", I screamed at him

"OMF EWWWWWWW MALFOY", he said trying to imitate me

"That was not funny", I said royally pissed

"Actually it was Granger." he replied his face red from laughing sooo hard

"No it wasn't", I said once more

"Ok now come on, like my dick is really that small, PLEASE", he said pretending to be offended

"Oh, yeah now I remember, it isn't because I felt it against my leg while we were snogging, do you remember Malfoy", I asked, obviously hitting a nerve

"Oooooh that was low Granger", he said, but surprisingly he wasn't mad at me

"That was, I'm sorry", I said genuinely sorry

"Yeah, don't mention it", he said, "I'm going to go see if I could get some food or something,"

"Yeah, ok", I said and turned around to head back inside the cage. _Did we just have a civilized conversation?_ Suddenly I heard Malfoy shout "Nice ass Granger" and before I could turn around to say something back to him, he was gone.

A/N: Ok, I truly hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it was really short,please leave me sum good ole fashioned reviews. They make an 8th grader like me all happy on the inside. OK well I shall continue writing! Schyler


	6. Family Jewels and a Show

Someone Save Us

A.N: Ok guys hope you like this chapter. This chapter is for all of yall who reviewed: **Lucifer's Draco, Jackie, xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, bellgirl, Tru-Pinai 4-eva, babyraccoon2, Rachel Felton, Miranda, Alley Mack, Ms. Behavin (Rawr Back), Kathy (you know who you are), hermionemalfoy18, revelyn, Samantha Cameron, boarding-lass (glad you think my writing is good for a 13 yr old), Steph, hannah-901, trurose, Slytherin-Princess86, Laurenmm80, twilerchick, Dragon-Malfoy, QueEnfullofdraMa, Curly2713, babi leenie, Senora, Kay, psychick (I know I do have an interesting penname), Zappy Monkey, Goddess of life and Death, Lauren, DazzSeaStarr, NeVeRmInD2, Dragon-Spit, tornthrough, sxcting, livngvendetta, Hali.**

Thanx everyone who reviewed, you don't kno how much I do appreciate it **tear**. Ok well then on with the story! Schyler

P.s: This part is in Malfoy's POV ok. OK

Chapter 6-Family Jewels and a Show

I had walked towards the jungle right after I had told Granger she had a nice ass. _What was I THINKING? I know she does, but did I have to comment on it? Well I guess I have to get some food cuz I can't come back empty handed, at least it will give me some time alone._ The area was beautiful, lush green trees and nice climate, in the day; it was a perfect paradise. It would be paradise if I could get a girl I could shag for awhile, all there is is sexual tension, I mean, the way she stares at my abs is like saying she wants me. At least my suspicions are wrong, she isn't a lesbo. I would have thought hanging out with potty and weasel for so long would make her want to play for the other team, I guess I was wrong. It took forever to find some type of food. I had to climb a tree to get some bananas. I almost passed out because I hit the family jewels against the tree, but instead let out a stream of curse words that I shall not repeat. So this is what happened in nicer words.

"HOLY SALAZAR, MY BALLS!" I screamed not realizing how high my voice actually went at the time.

Even though I was in great pain at the time I got the bananas and walked slow and carefully to the beach. Of course once I arrived there I collapsed on the supple sand and curled into the fetal position. _Bloody Granger owes me. PLEASE MERLIN LET ME BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS. Wait, did I just say I wanted kids? Yeah I'll have kids when Snape admits he's in love with Potter._ After I laid there for a few minutes, I got up and walked around since the pain was now a mere throbbing (A/N: Don't you all wish you could check and see if **everything** was ok, I know I would. Anyways on with the story). I walked towards the water and spotted some fish. _Hmmmmm?_

"I am the smartest person ever", I scream to no one in particular

"Man, I have got to stop talkin to myself", I said in a whisper

Being the smart person I am, I made a harpoon so I could spear some fish. _Please let this work._ Surprisingly it does work because of my fantastic seeker reflexes I can catch them. _This would make Granger proud. Wait, why would I want her to be proud of me?_ I fished for another hour or so, and caught about 12 more fish. _Shit, how am I gonna carry all of this? I know, I'll use my shirt as a bag. Damn, then I will smell like fish. Well I guess I will have to do it._ I took off my shirt and tied the sleeves and the neck in a knot so none of the fish would drop out. So I picked up the make shift back grabbed the bananas (A/N: The fruit so get your mind out of the gutter) and walked back towards the cave. _Thank Merlin for the markings on the trees Granger made, cuz I sure as hell would be lost._ I walked back to the beach thinking she would be there, and guess what I was right. As I approached her I realized she was butt naked. Hoping she didn't catch me I jumped behind the rock I was sitting on the other day and watched her. Slowly I realized she was singing a song.

You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

_Wow, she has a beautiful voice. It's like she was telling me this song telling me she ain't going to put out._ I was so entranced by her singing that I didn't notice the giant scorpion that scurried off the rock and onto my crotch. _Damn, what is tickling my stomach._ Unconsciencly (A/N: Sorry my spelling is jacked) I scratched my stomach, not knowing I just pushed the scorpion inside my pants.

"Oww god damnit!" I screamed felling the sharp claws sing into my thigh. Doing the only thing that came to me, I unbuttoned my pants and ripped them off. _OMG IT'S STILL IN THERE!_ Then as a last resort I stuck my hand in my silk boxer shorts and tried to get the scorpion off me.

"Malfoy, you sick pervert", Granger screamed

_Oh, shit, when did she come up behind me?_

"Granger, it's not what it looks like I swear", I said pleadingly

"Why should I believe you perv", she screamed her face red with fury, "you were watching me bathe while you jack off, look at the evidence!"

"I swear that's not what I was doing", I said realizing how much of a compromising position I was in.

"You know what Malfoy, stuff it and I hope you rot in hell!" she screamed at me, "and I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Shit!" I mumbled, "I guess as the muggle saying goes, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

A/N: Ok I hope you like this chapter, leave me sum good reviews please. You know it does make me type faster. I hope you saw ur name up there if you reviewed. Well ch.7 should be up soon. The song is called Goodies by Ciara its a really good song. D Schyler


	7. Brought Together by a Measly Banana

Someone Save Us

A/N: I would like to say thanx to all of you guys who reviewed. Thank you TomFeltonsDancer for the very helpful advice, and I have taken it into consideration. Also Dracosgirl2515 thankyou soo much for posting a review for every single chapter and thanks for the criticism, I have also taken it into consideration. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7- Long Awaited Q's and A's

_HOW DARE HE WATCH ME, I FEEL SO VIOLATED!_ I had walked away leaving a certin Malfoy in only his boxer shorts on the beach. I had caught him after I heard a loud scream, thinking he was hurt I ran over to where the scream came from to find him with his hands in his boxers. _Damn pervert!_ My clothes were now damp and were sticking to my body. _I truly hope my clothes are dry._ Quickly I made my way back to the cave to change my clothes, but first making sure that Malfoy wasn't secretly watching me with his pants around his ankles. Thank God he wasn't though. When I finished getting dressed I noticed a big bunch of bananas and some fish. _I guess he got food like he said he would._ Since I was hungry, I made my way over bananas and grabbed one. They looked pretty clean, but I wasn't going to risk it. So I made my way back to the beach so I could clean off the banana. _Crap! If I can just make a fire, I can just cook the bananas and eat them. I really don't wanna ask Malfoy for help._ I continued my journey towards the beach when I spotted Malfoy sitting there with his head in his hands. I silently walked passed him and pretended not to notice when he looked up at me.

"Granger", he said

I said absolutely nothing to him.

"Granger, I know you can here me", he said quietly

"What do you want?" I snapped at him

"I want you to listen to what really happened", he said with no hint of emotion in his voice

"I know what happened", I said to him

"No, you assumed and when you assume you make an ass out of you and me", Malfoy replied

"Well". I said back to him

"Well what?" he said confused

"Well I'm waiting for your story", said annoyed

"Fine, but do not interupt me", he said very seriously

"Go ahead then, I'm listening", I said and sat down next to him. We sat there for a good 15 minutes while he explained everything to me.

"I may do a lot of stupid things Granger", Malfoy said with a smirk, "but I don't need to pleasure myself when I have dozens of willing girls to do it for me."

"Well thanks for sharing that little bit of extra information Malfoy", I said sarcastically

"Anytime Granger, anytime", was all he said

"Malfoy?" I asked timidly

"What?" he asked gazing intently at the ocean

"Do you think from now on we could use each others first names?" I said my cheeks getting hot (A/N: Not those cheeks!)

"Why?" he said, his gaze now on me

"Well, I don't know how long we will be here for, but I think we should at least try to be nice to each other", I said looking at the banana like it was the most interesting thing in the world

"Ok then, Hermione", he replied. _Gods, I love how he says my name._

"Ok then, Draco" I said back and held out mine and for him to shake, and he did.

Since we were on good terms I asked if he knew how to make a fire and he said yeah.

"Why do you need to make a fire?" Draco asked

"Well, I noticed the fish you brought back and realized we can't eat it raw, also we can cook these bananas", I said to him

"Yeah, ok, don't we need to create friction to get a spark?" Draco said very unsure of himself

"Duh, why didn't I think of that?" I said aloud

"I don't know Gran-Hermione, I would think with all the books you read, there would be one about starting a fire", Draco said with a smirk

So we both started off looking for some dry pieces of wood. (A/N: I am soo sorry, but I have no clue how to start a fire, so just bare with me. Ok back to the story)

"Hey Draco, I think I found some good pieces of wood!" I shouted to him

"Hmm, what?" he said obviously not hearing me

"I said I found some wood", I said in an annoyed voice

"Oh right, I heard you the first time Granger", he said trying to play off that he didn't hear

"Yeah, sure _Malfoy_" I said sarcastically

"So we need to create friction", I said in a know-it-all manner

"No, really?" Malfoy said sarcastically. All I gave him was a glare that would make Professor McGonnagal (A/N: Sorry if I spelled her name wrong) proud.

"As I was saying, we need to create friction, so we should rub the sticks together." I said

"Don't you think that if we do get a spark we should have more would for it to catch on?" he stated

"Yeah we should, shouldn't we?" I mumbled

So Malfoy went back searching for more would, and came back a couple a minutes later with an arm full of wood.

"Good job Draco," I said going back to his first name

"I know" was all he said

"You ready to try now?" I asked him

"I guess", he said

To make sure one of the pieces of wood wouldn't fall when we were rubbing the other piece together; I put my foot on the piece of wood. I took one side of the other piece of wood and handed the other side to Draco. Once he got the piece of wood, we immediately started rubbing the wood together as fast as we could. After about ten minutes of pushing back and forth, I was beginning to give up when I saw the wood start to smolder a bit.

"OMG Draco, it's working!" I screamed

Hearing that Draco and I picked up the pace, and soon enough I saw a little spark. As fast as we could, we went over to the mound Draco made and tried to lightly blow the spark on it. I thought it didn't work when suddenly the mound started to smoke a little bit.

"DRACO WE DID IT!" I screamed at him and flung my arms around him and gave him a hug. It took me a minute or two to notice that I was hugging Draco. I quickly let go of him and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Sorry", I mumbled to him

"Uhh, it's ok?" he said making his statement seem like an answer

We were getting very uncomfortable so I quickly unpeeled got two bananas and put them on sticks and gave him one and kept one for myself. By now the fire was blazing.

"Here, lets see how these bananas taste cooked" I said and sat down with my banana roasting in the fire. Draco soon took after me and sat down and put his banana in the fire too. In a few minutes, the banana was a nice golden brown. Quickly I pulled mine out of the fire and said Bon appetite to Draco. He mumbled something back but I didn't hear it. _Who would have thought thata measly bananawould bring us together._

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, I have no clue how to make a fire, so please don't be mean if I got it completely wrong. Please leave me sum good reviews. Ok hope you enjoyed ! D Schyler


	8. Retched Berries

Someone Save Us

A/N: Ok guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. It was because I was sick. Thank you everyone who reviewed. It made me feel better. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I hope it's good enough for you guys. Please R&R. Until later everyone! Schyler

Chapter 8- Retched Berries!

After Draco and I had finished making a fire, we were content with just lying on the smooth white sand of the beach. _Wow, we worked together and we accomplished something. I'm so proud._ The sun wasn't that bright anymore, so I figured it must be past noon. _I feel so off with time over here, I wish I had a watch or something._ There was a slight calming breeze that made the weather just right. I turned my head to look at the attractive blond lying next to me. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. The slight breeze ruffled his perfect hair making him look like an angel when he was really the devil incarnated, well sometimes. _Maybe while we are here we can learn to be friends or stop bickering at least._ Being bored of just laying there, I got up as quietly as I could and walked towards the forest (A/N: I cannot remember what I called it before, so now I'm just going to make it a forest.). As I walked around I spotted a bush with plump berries on it. _Hmmm even though I just had a banana, I don't mind having a couple of those berries._ Quickly, I walked towards the bush eagerly and picked one of the berries and inspected it. _It looks ok to eat. Here goes nothin._ I took the berry and popped it into my mouth. _OMG it's………GOOD!_ I picked a bunch more, put them in my shirt, and carried it back over to where Draco was sitting. By that time he was awake and was staring at the ocean.

"Hey", I said casually 

"Hey" Draco replied, "What do you have?"

"Oh, I just found some berries, you want some. They are really good." I offered to him

"Sure, sounds good", he said and took one

We continued eating the berries making small talk.

"Draco?" I asked him

"Hmm" he said

"Do you remember that time I punched you?" I asked popping another berry into my mouth

"How the fuck could I not remember?" he said incredulously, "I had to use a concealment charm to cover the big ass black eye you gave me!"

"Wow, you are so vain" I said holding my aching stomach from laughing so hard

"Hey! Us Malfoys have to look good when ever, where ever. Plus I didn't want to tell the embarrassing story on how I got beat up by a mudblood."

"Hey, I resent that!" I said giving him a glare

"Sure you do Granger"; he said and gave me a wink. At that demonstration I blushed furiously.

"I'm going to go get some more berries, where did you get them again?" Draco asked

"Oh, over there" I said and pointed to where the bush was located. Draco got up and walked towards the bush. He was back in mere minutes with a shirt full of the delicious berries. Draco sat down right next to me and we dug into some more of the berries. We continued to eat and talk until the sun was starting to set. _Draco is an ok person once you get past his crude jokes and sometimes-rude personality._

"Draco, I'm getting kind of tired. I'm going to head back to the cave to get some rest. Did you want to come with, or did you want to stay here?" I asked him

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Draco said and got up

We started back to the cave, in which we had started calling home. As soon as we got inside, Draco started pulling off his clothes.

"DRACO!" I screamed, "What are you doing?"

"No need to scream I was just going to change into some different clothes. Don't tell me you haven't seen a guy without a shirt or pants." He said with a smirk

"Actually I have seen a guy without his shirt, but not a guy without pants", I said averting my eyes

"Well it's not like my willy is hanging out, so you can look, unless you're chicken" Draco said and then attempted to do a chicken impersonation

"Ok. No I'm not chicken, and are you okay because it looks like you are having a seizure." I said biting the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't laugh at this ridiculous situation. I did on the other hand look up at him.

"I do not look like I'm having a seizure", he said, obviously in denial

I didn't respond because I was too busy staring at his toned abs and chest. Slowly my gaze started to follow the trail of hair from his belly button to the top of his boxers, but it didn't stop there. Instead my gaze went directly to his crotch. _Damn I wish I had x-ray vision (A/N: Don't we all.)._

"Granger, are you listening? Granger? Granger!" he said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry", I said blushing. _What is up with me and blushing today?_

"Any ways, did you want to sleep the same way we did last night?" Draco asked

"Yeah, sure why not", I said and lay down on the floor, where I was soon joined by Draco. Sleep was easy to come by since we both had a very eventful day. As I slept with Malfoy's arms around me, I had a very **_interesting_** dream.

Dream Sequence 

_I was walking down towards wearing absolutely nothing for some odd reason. As I was walking I saw a blur of blonde hair from the corner of my eye. As fast as I could I followed the blur to a waterfall. The blur was who of all people, Draco. Draco wasn't the only one in interesting clothing. He just so happened to be wearing a loincloth and nothing else. Couldn't say I wasn't complaining though._

"_Draco, what are you wearing?" I asked him. All Draco did was smirk and walk towards me. Every step he took forward, I took one back. Soon I was pressed against a tree and his body pressed up against mine._

_"Draco, wha-" I was silenced with his lips crashing against mine with carnal passion. One of my hands was in his hair while the other was stroking his chest. His hands were kneading my butt, which felt oh so good. Suddenly Draco stopped kissing me and stepped back. I voiced my protest by making small whimpering noises. All he did was move his hand to his waist, where a string magically appeared and pulled on it. I didn't get to see anything because right then, my stomach exploded._

End of Sequence 

When I awoke, I was blasted with the feeling of my insides exploding. My stomach had a gut wrenching pain that made me curl into a tight ball. Suddenly I got that hot clammy feeling I usually get when I'm about to throw up. _I need to get out of here._ As quick as a bunny I unwrapped Draco's arms from around me and ran outside. Right when I reach the outside, my stomach lets loose and I threw up, then proceeded to have diarrhea right after. _SHIT, MONTEZUMA'S REVENGE (A/N: That's the only thing I can think of what to call it right now. Since that's what the sickness is when you drink the water in Mexico)!_ I quickly shed off all my clothes so it would be easier for me to maneuver around in. I felt as if dying would be better than the pain I was feeling now. After being outside for about 10 minutes, it stopped. Thinking it was over I tried to stand back up, but instead I got that hot clammy feeling again and threw back up. Since I was to busy throwing up and having diarrhea, I didn't notice when Draco was outside going through the same exact pain I was going through. Time seemed to fly by after that. My body was soon dehydrated after throwing up all of its contents. Even though everything was out of my stomach, I continued to throw up bile and retch. The last thing I remember was the sound of Draco retching. When I woke up the sun was rising and my stomach was hurting terribly, my butt hurt, and my mouth tasted like shit. _I feel horrible._ I decided to get up and get cleaned up even thought I didn't want to, but I smelled, looked, and felt awful. Slowly I walked back towards the cave. _At least I made it a good distance outside._ I grabbed some clothes and walked to the beach, not even caring if I was naked or not. As soon as I made it to the ocean, I dove right into to the water enjoying the coldness and the feeling of being clean. I cleaned myself up and made sure that every inch of me was clean and when that was done, I just floated enjoying the salty smell. As I was floating I heard someone muttering as they made it towards the water. It was of course Draco, but he looked like hell. His hair was a mess, he was pale, and he had big black circles around his eyes. He trudged into the water and made a surprisingly elegant dive. He didn't come up for several minutes, and I was getting scared that he had drowned. Suddenly he popped up a few feet away from me. I gave him a shaky smile and he began to swim over towards me.

"How are you doing?" I asked him concerned

"Bad, I feel like shit." He said yawning

"Well, you look like it", I said not meaning to sound mean

"Look whose talking Hermione." He said with a smirk

"God, last night was hell", I said shuddering as I remembered last night

"No, I think hell might have been easier", Draco replied

"I have to agree with you there. I have never felt so sick in my life" I replied weakly

"What did we eat that would make us so damn sick?" Draco said, his brow furrowed as he thought

"Think, what did we both eat, that we ate a lot of?" I said giving him a hint since I already figured out what made us sick.

"Those berries", he said incredulously

"Yep, those retched berries" was all I said


	9. Confessions

Someone Save Us

**Ok, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have has SAT testing, a huge project due, and finals. I truly hope this chapter is good enough. Well enjoy and review! Schyler**

**Lucifer'sDraco- I guess when you gotta go you gotta go. I would have been embarrassed too. Glad you liked it!**

**RuPeRtIsMySeXaYkInG- Kathy, we all make stupid mistakes, and how I wished I had x-ray vision. LYL 2 and don't worry I am not gonna forget to tape the trailer to GoF!**

**Samantha Cameron- I'm so glad I am appreciated for my creative writing LOL. Sorry the update took sooo long, but at least there was one!**

**WannaBArtist- Your stories are prob pretty good, I think my own stories suck sometimes but people tell me they like them, soo hey you never know. If you have a story here on the site I will check it out. BTW where are my jellybeans? LOL.**

**Hermionemalfoy18- Glad you like!**

**J- I'm glad you likey also.**

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl- Haha here is the update.**

**Gothhottie- I know wasn't that a biotch?**

**xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo- Ooooh so many encounters, so little time.**

**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13- Here is the update!**

**Anonymous- Who ever you are, I'm glad you liked my story.**

**Silent-Serpent- It is all part of my plan, they kind of have to get to know each other first. They can't just do it in the beginning.LOL**

**Lady-Crymsyn- Glad you like it.**

**HOT4HARRYPOTTER- Here is the update, and I love the penname.**

**Sweetypi- Thank you for the compliment, and yes I'm only 13. I'm glad you like my idea of the island.**

**Bellgirl- Here is the update.**

**FeltonsGirlKat- Sure, I will email you when I update. BTW I'm 13.**

**Sexyslytherin2- Here is the update**

**Happyfan- I'm glad you like the part about diarrhea. Thank you for the claps bows deeply**

**Lady lorethei- Seriously you could have good berries and nasty berries. Sometimes I'm slow and do stupid things, but hey doesn't everyone?LOL. OMG maybe it should be a magical forest cuz like I neva remember, very good idea!**

**Ms. Behavin- Viv, I kind of figured you would like that. LOL. Remember Ryan Baca is Sexay! Love ya 2.**

**Dracosgirl2515- Yes, sometimes life is disturbing.**

**Babyraccoon2- Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you thought the last chapters you read were great. **

**Paranoid Sarcasm- Hahaha you snort too? And I thought I was the only one. LOL I'm glad you and your friends liked my fic.**

**Eliot Z. Wheatherbee- Here is the update.**

Chapter 9- Confessions

After soaking in the ocean for what seemed like hours, I swam back to the beach not caring if he saw my naked body since he saw me crap and throw up all over myself. Feeling very clean and refreshed I walked back quickly to the cave and grabbed a clean pair of clothes. After putting on some clothes I walked back to the beach hoping to talk to Draco again. As I started to walk I went into a weird trance and started to zone out. Suddenly I heard the rustling of leaves to my right. _What the?_ From the leaves came out Draco, a very_ naked_ Draco.

"Uhh hey" I said to Draco trying so hard not to look down at any of his other parts

"Oh hey" he said gloomily, "I'm just going to go get some clothes, I will meet you at the beach later, ok?"

"Yeah" I said concentrating very hard on his face

Just as soon as he came (A/N: No pun intended!) he left just as quickly. _Oh, he just had to stand there in front of me naked._ I made it back to the beach as slowly as I could, for I just wanted time to think. Along my way to the beach, I found the most beautiful flower ever! I think it was rare because I had never seen anything like it. The center of the flower was black as coal while the petals were the color of red wine. I quickly picked off a flower and put it behind my right ear. After I admired the flowers for what seemed like fifteen minutes, I walked towards the beach. Once I arrived there, I sat down on the smooth white sand and looked out at the beautiful ocean. _What if we never get off this island? My family must be worried sick about me. Harry and Ron well they're probably off with some girls. They always were handsome. I wonder if they even know I'm missing? At least Draco and I are on good terms. He has even called me by my first name. I can't believe I didn't notice how hot he was before? Maybe I hated him too much to look past his smirk._ After having a conversation with myself inside my head, I lied down on the sand and looked at the clear blue sky. Looking at the sky made me very relaxed, so relaxed I must have feel asleep. When I woke up, I knew it wasn't morning, but noon because of the heat. Not wanting to sit up right away, I rolled over on to my back and looked at the sky once more. Feeling like I was about to fall asleep again, I sat up slowly and blinked my eyes a couple of times. _I wonder where Draco is?_ I quickly turned to see if I could get at least a glimpse of the platinum haired guy. At first I saw nothing, maybe because I was in too much of a hurry to find him, but on the second, I saw him sitting in the shade beneath a giant tree.

"Draco?" I called to him, but there was no reply. So I got up dusted my self off and walked towards him. When I saw Draco I was kind of sad that he had clothes on (A/N: wouldn't we all be?), but he made up for it by not having a shirt on. I was used to seeing him without a shirt now, but that doesn't mean I didn't look. It also surprised me how tan we have gotten, it didn't look like that fake crap like Mystic Tan, but the real stuff. Anyways, Draco was sitting up against the tree staring off into space. _We seem to do a lot of that now._

"Draco?" I said softly while waving a hand in front of his face

"Huh what?" he said shaking his head

"You were staring off into space, again" I said

"Oh" he said weakly

"Are you ok, do you need to talk?" I asked actually caring

"Curiosity killed the cat, mudblood" he said coldly and walked away

_What is with him, I come to him, asking if he needs help and he throws that into my face by calling me a mudblood._ I watched as Draco walked to where I was sitting before. Since I was clearly pissed at him, I got up and marched towards him screaming.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? I GO TO YOU ASKING IF YOU NEED HELP, AND YOU THROW THAT INTO MY FACE! WHAT PROBLEM IS BIG ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL AT ME OR ANYONE?" Draco looked at me like he was about to kill me. He stood straight to his true height of 6'3 inches. His eyes weren't the clear blue (A/N: I have absolutely no clue how to describe the color of Draco's eyes but I'm gonna make them steely gray when he's pissed/turned on and blue when he's happy cuz like I have no clue, anyways back to the story.) anymore but were a dark steely gray.

"Oh so _you_ want to know what gives me the right, ey?" Draco said his voice deathly calm. I shrank back from him a little bit because he was scaring me. I would have rather had him yell at me than be all creepy and calm.

"Well Ms. Granger, my life isn't oh so fun for me like yours is. I actually like staying here, away from it all, you know why?" Draco said waiting for my answer. All I could do was shake my head.

"Because when I go back, I am expected to become a deatheater for that crazy nut known as Voldemort. I also have to go back to my Father beating my Mother almost every night and treating her like shit." By now I started to cry, not knowing how bad Draco got it.

"To go back to a Father that doesn't even care for you. To be forced to act like a drone and be just like him. To think about using the Adavra Kadavra (A/N: Is that right?) every time you hear your Mother's screams for him to stop hurting her. To be beaten every time the mudblood does better than you do in school. That is why I have the right." Draco finished quietly and walked away once more. When he walked away my knees seemed to give way and I fell into the warm sand sobbing. All I seemed to say over and over again was "I didn't know, I didn't know." I may have been sitting there for hours just crying until I had no more to cry about. The words "To be beaten every time the mudblood does better than me in school" seemed to replay as I walked towards the ocean to wash my face. It was now sunset and I started walking home wondering if Draco would be there too. When I reached the cave I looked inside for any trace of Draco. Of course his stuff was still there but there was no Draco. Quietly I lied down on the floor and turned on my side so I could look at the entrance of the cave. I fell asleep watching and waiting for him to come inside, but for all I knew, he didn't come back last night.

A/N: Ok guys I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long to update, I've had testing and a huge family history project due, and finals. Ok but like I hope you liked this chapter and I'm really sorry if it sucked monkeys. But please review and tell me if you likey. MMMMMKAY? Schyler


	10. Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 10- Fraternizing with the Enemy

When I woke up the next day, I had hoped that Draco would there by my side, but unfortunately he wasn't. _Yesterday was horrible, I have never seen that side of Draco before, I should find him so I can apologize._ I carefully got up from my spot on the ground and worked the stiffness out of my muscles. Before I left the cave I went around to check and see if he even came home last night, but I was sad to say he didn't. Quickly I left and went to search for Draco. _Where could he be?_ My head was swimming with possibilities. _Maybe he is at the beach. _With a burst of energy I ran to the beach as fast as I could, hoping that if he was there he wouldn't be gone by the time I made it there. When I did make it to the beach, I found no sign that e was there. _Crap! He's not here._ I had made it my mission to find where the hell Draco had went. Suddenly I figured that if he wanted to be found, he would be, but if he didn't I was screwed. _Please let him want to be found._ My mission was to find Draco, and he definitely was not at the beach. Slowly I turned and walked away not knowing that a certain blonde haired guy was watching me from the shadows. When I got to the edge of the forest, I stopped and pondered where he could be. After standing there for a couple of minutes, I decided I should check every place I could think of on the island.

"Ok," I said talking to myself, "I guess I could check the cave again, and then maybe the forest." After I realized I was talking to myself I shut up and started walking. Since I had all the time in the world (that is if he wasn't dead), I walked at a leisurely pace back to the cave. When I made it back there, again, I realized he didn't come back. Feeling a tad bit famished, I went to the corner and picked up three bananas, two for later and one for now. I took one more look around and with my peeled banana in hand, I walked out. _Hmmmm, where to go to next?_ Not picking any particular route. I just started walking deeper and deeper into the forest. While I was munching on my banana I started talking to myself again, but this time in my head. _I can't believe his life was like that. I mean I knew his Dad was horrible, but to hit his own son_?_ I wonder how long this has been going on._ _His poor mother_,_ poor him. He had to listen to **THAT!** He came out surprisingly well, well not really. Wait he is pretty good guy once you get to know him. Wait did I just say he was a good guy. HOLY MERLIN, I AM FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!_ That last part shook me out of my trance. "I'm not, am I?" I said aloud quietly. I decided that I should stay focused and stop my mind from wandering. Basically I continued to walk for hours, visiting every crevice, hole, and cave. It seemed as though I had walked a straight line through the forest because, I ended up on the beach. Not the beach by out cave but the other side of it. _I should take a break and eat those other bananas I have, but first I should walk to the part of the beach I am familiar with. _It took an hour for me to get back to our beach. When I got there I went and sat beneath a giant tree and ate the two bananas. After that was done I looked for signs of Draco on the beach again, but a las, nothing. I turned away and let my shoulder slump in defeat, when I heard a familiar voice call to me.

"Oi Granger, giving up so easily?" Draco said to me

"Draco is that you?" I called into the wind

"No, it's the bloody tooth faerie." he said with sarcasm laced on every word

"Draco you let me look for you for hours, what the hell is wrong with you?" I said angrily

"It was fun watching you look for me, when I was right under your nose." he said, but by the way he said it, I could tell he was smirking.

"What, is that some type of fetish?" I said this time with a smirk

"What ever helps you sleep at night" Draco said

"So where are you anyways" I said curiously

"Well you are pretty warm" he said matter of factly

"What? Why don't you just tell me?" I asked him

"'Cause, that would be no fun on my part" Draco said from some where

"I swear you have a fetish" I mumbled

"Hey! What did I tell you about mumbling" he said with a laugh

"Sod off Draco" I said now very annoyed

"Well you are warm" Draco said with out caring

_Damn, why couldn't he be ugly?_ "Fine" I said and moved closer to where I was sitting under the tree.

"Hot" he said.

I continued to walk past tree.

"Whoops now your warm Granger" he said

I back tracked to where the tree is. By now I was standing directly in front of it.

"Ok you're on fire now" he said

"What the hell?" I said "that's not possible, you aren't a tree."

"Ahh use your brain Granger" he said

Suddenly it hit me, his voice was coming from up above me. So quickly I looked up and was rewarded to find a shirtless Draco. He carefully picked up shirt and hung down from the branch. His biceps flexing. _Wow, he has the V._ I carefully rid my head of the thoughts and looked away.

"So what do you want Granger?" He asked eyeing me carefully

"I wanted to say I was sorry, and I didn't know about your life and I shouldn't have said that." I said genuinely. I noticed his mood dampen a little bit.

"Well, how could you." he said with his head down. _Wow._

"Um since your all depressed I could tell you a joke, or somethin" I said looking at his eyes. _What the hell? Why are his eyes blue, weren't they gray?_

"Sure, why not" he said with a shrug

"Ok, why did the monkey fall out of the tree?" I asked him

"Uhh I dunno" he said

"Cuz it was dead" I said with a laugh. Draco looked at me then all of a sudden he broke out laughing

"That...was...the..stupidest...joke...I...have...ever heard" Draco said trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged "if it's so stupid then why are you laughing?"

"Because it was so stupid it was funny" he said

"Like you could tell a better one" I said to him

"I could" he said

"Oh yeah, prove it!" I challenged him

"Ok, three guys were sitting at a bar, and one says "I found a pack of cigarettes in my daughters room, I didn't know she smoked". The other guys says "well I found a beer can in my daughter room, I didn't know she drank." Well the next guy says "I found a condom in my daughters room, I didn't know she had a dick!"

All of a sudden I started laughing really hard. So hard I snorted.

"Did you just snort?" Draco asked me

"Of course not" I said to him. By this time he was walking towards me

"Are you sure?" he said now directly in front of me

"Uhh huh" I said nodding my head. Before I could react Draco was on me doing the unimaginable, he was TICKLING ME!

"OMG... Draco...Stop!" I said laughing, and then suddenly it happened, I snorted.

"Ahh Haa, I knew it" he said in a know it all tone

"Meanie" I said and tried to push him, but he caught my arms and pulled me into a hold, so that my arms were pinned against his chest. We were suddenly aware of what position we were in. I looked up into his eyes which were now gray. _Ohh crap, the last time his eyes were gray, he was screaming at me._ He bent his head closer to mine. I closed my eyes waiting for him to start yelling, but instead he kissed me. I was in so much shock that I didn't respond, but when I did, it was fantastic. He let go of m arms and mine went around his neck and then instinctively to his hair. Soon his tongue was in my mouth exploring, but all the while I was thinking, I'm fraternizing with the enemy, and I definitely like it.

**A/N: Ok I hope you guys are happy that I put some Hermione and Draco action in this chapter for you. I also hope it is long enough because it took me forever and plus there is no word count, so bear with me. I also had the scare that it deleted but thank god for the back button**. **Please review and I hope you like it. I would like to give the BIGGEST APOLOGY EVER to Niah. I didn't see your review the last time, and I would like to apologize, you are a great reviewer and I would like to thank you. To all my other reviewers, you rock and please keep on reviewing. Wink Wink. That's about it. Schyler**


	11. You Know You Love Me, Right?

Someone Save Us

Chapter 11- You Know You Love Me, Right?

**This chap is dedicated to my very good friends, Kathy, Ariel, Shaina, and Viv! You guys are great and I luv ya lots!**

After Draco and I had finished snogging like our lives depended on it, I gazed into his now blue eyes.

"Draco, is it me, or do your eyes change color." I asked him curiously

"Well you aren't the first person to tell me that, ya know", he said to me

"Really?" I said intrigued, "I thought it was creepy at first"

"Well, thanks" Draco said back

"Its not creepy now, I just thought I should share that bit of info with you." I said with a smile

"Oh, then that makes it better then"

Draco continued to hold me for the next couple of minutes or so before he broke contact.

"What's wrong?" I asked, him my brow furrowed with confusion

"Uh, nothing I'm fine" he said absently, "let's go back towards the water"

So Draco and I went towards the water his muscular arm around my shoulder. _What are we now?_ Draco abruptly stopped and sat down. I, unlike him, had decided to lie down on the soft comforting sands, where yesterday I had shed my tears. Taking a risk, I pulled Draco down on his back and laid my head on his shoulder and encircled my hands around his shirtless torso. We sat there in silence gazing at the sky, when I suddenly broke it.

"Draco?" I asked him quietly

He turned his head towards me to acknowledge that he was listening.

"What are we?" I asked afraid of what he would say

"Snogging buddies" he said with a smirk, but he soon stopped when he saw the seriousness in my eyes.

"Please" I said my voice strained. By this point Draco had now turned on his side and had his head resting on his hand.

"I don't know to be honest. You were here and I was here, it just kind of happened.

"So if we weren't stuck here, there would be know chance of you and I?" I asked him

"I highly doubt it" he said and then turned back flat on his back and then we went quiet again. _Why must life be complicated? The one person I start to like has to be a Malfoy. How can I forget the past 6 years when he tortured Harry, Ron, and I? He was pretty horrible, enlarging my teeth calling me mudblood for all those years. Why couldn't he had just stayed scrawny, why did he have to become muscular and tan._ "Why does he have to be so sexy!" I said aloud without really noticing I said that until I heard Draco say, "You think I'm sexy?"

"Please tell me I didn't say that out lout and he can read my mind" I said quietly

"Yes, you did say that out loud and I can't read your mind unfortunately", he said with a smirk

"How the bloody hell do you hear that? Do you have like meta-human hearing?" I asked him astonished

"Meta-human?" Draco asked confused

"Uh, never mind" I said quickly

"So you think I'm sexy?" he said again

"Um, yeah" I said smoothly, "how can I not, I mean you have this." I slowly took my hand and traced his six pack. "And this." I then moved my hand lower to trace the Greek plaits, also known as the v.

"So I see that's a good thing", he said raising an eyebrow

"Heck yes it is" I said with a smile

"So what else is it about my body that you find sexy?" he said smirking

"Well everything else is kind of fugly" I said trying no to laugh

"Uh, fugly?" Draco said with that confused look in his eyes.

"Fuckin Ugly" I said finally laughing hard

"Hey!" he said and pounced on me

Draco was on top of me pretending to glare, but it wasn't working because it looked as though he was trying to laugh. _Hmmm, I like this position, him on top of me._ Instead of him being on top like always, I rolled over so I was on top and he was on bottom.

"Hahaha, I'm on top for once." I said with a smirk

"I have a nice view" Draco said his eyes on my breast

"Pervert" I said play slapping him

"You know you love me", Draco said not noticing what he had just said

"Heck yes" I said with a smile. Suddenly I realized what I just said and stopped smiling, Draco had also stopped moving. _Ohh shit what did I just say? Please let him not hear me._

"What did you just say?" Draco asked incredulously

"Uh, nothing" I said and got off him

"Sure" Draco said not believing a single word. Then we went silent again.

"Draco?" I asked him

"What?" he replied

"Uhh can you do something for me?" I asked him quietly

"Depends, does it involve you naked, sweating, and screaming my name?" he said with a smirk

"Is that all you think about?" I asked him

"What?" he said, "I guy can only go so long, without thinking about it. Thank Merlin he gave us hands."

It took me a couple of minutes to realize what he meant.

"Ewwwww Draco" I said scooting away from him "I hope you wash your hands!"

"Don't worry, I wash thoroughly", he said with a smirk

"You better, because you were touching me" I said

"Oh my god I forgot to wash today!" he said and grabbed me

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww" I squealed

"Don't worry I was just kidding", he said

"Good" I said and pushed him down and straddled his hips. _He doesn't stand a chance._ I felt Draco's breath hitch. I didn't mean to move around that much on him, but I heard a small moan emit from his mouth. Since I wasn't going to be doing anything of that nature with Draco right now, I stopped my movement and just lay on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me

"Shut up, I'm comfortable" I mumbled. Soon I feel asleep on top of Draco, the human pillow, but before I feel asleep I had one last thought that maybe I do love him.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy to see the reviews. I am sorry that the chaps have been short, but I have been updating alot to make up for it! My name is pronounced (Sky-Ler) but spelled schyler and thats sooo cool, we schyler's (skylar's) rock. Please leave me a review, I like reading them when I come home from school. Nect chap will be good coughsexcough scene! -Schyler**


	12. Pure Ecstasy

Chapter 12- Pure Ecstasy 

**This chapter is dedicated to Ariel, Shaina, and Kathy. Who kept harrassing me to write. They are sooooo evil!**

**OK my faithful readers, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, I will try not make it too bad, but if it is I'm really sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoy anyways! Schyler**

When I woke up, I found myself still asleep on Draco. Instead of Draco being awake, he was sound asleep beneath me. I shifted my body a little bit so I could look at is sleeping figure, but I didn't shift that much to the point where he would wake up. I wasn't sure how long I sat there and stared at him, but he was starting to wake up.

"Why the hell can't I feel my arm?" Draco mumbled to himself

Right after he said that, I burst out laughing.

"How could you not realize I was laying on top of you?" I asked him

"I dunno, I guess I got used to your weight on my chest." He said

"I bet you did", I said sarcastically

"Hmm I think I like you under me." Draco said and flipped us over so he was on top. He started kissing my neck and then started sucking on my collarbone. _I am so getting a mark from that._ Draco found my lips and started to kiss me. His tongue begging for entrance and I of course I granted it. _Oooooooohhh that feels so good._ A small moan emitted from my mouth. Draco's hands slid up my shirt and were at the tip of my bra, but then he went towards the back, and unclasped it with such ease. _Where did he learn to do that, I wonder?_

"No No No, you bad boy", I said flirtatiously and rehooked my bra. Draco looked at me, is mouth agape. _Didn't think I was gonna say that, did you?_ I got up and brushed myself off, and walked away, making sure to swing my hips a little more than necessary. As I walked away, I heard Draco quickly stand up and try to pull me into him, but I was one step ahead and dodged his attack. Quickly I made my way to the ocean, but I started to slow my pace and turned around so I could beckon Draco to come towards me. _Wow it worked. _To spice it up a little, each step I took I removed an article of clothing. By the time I made it to the water, I had on no shirt, bra, or pants. That left me clad in only a pair of red and black boy shorts that said, "bite me" on the butt. Not to give Draco too much of an eye full too soon, I place my hands against my chest shielding my breasts. _I'm evil._

After that final charade, I ran into the water but not before yelling, "What are you waiting for Mr. Slytherin Sex God?" It didn't take long for Draco to get down into only his boxer shorts and jump into the water and swim towards me. _DAMN! And he said I swam fast._ Draco reached me in five seconds flat.

"What took you so long?" I asked him jokingly. All Draco did was capture my mouth with his. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck eliminating all space from in between us. I felt his erection pressing against me, but I didn't mind it actually felt pretty good. While Draco was holding me, I almost fell because when I was adjusting myself to get more comfortable, I rubbed up against his erection by accident and I felt him shiver and moan. That's when he almost dropped me, when he went into a trance. Luckily he snapped out of it and caught me in time.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he whispered in my ear

"Yeah this", I said and ground myself against him making him moan again. I looked into Draco's eyes and noticed that they were a steely gray. Draco looked back at me lustfully before turning towards my neck and sucking and nibbling with every ounce of passion that he had. I tried to stifle a moan, but instead it came out anyway. I didn't even notice when Draco's hands had infiltrated my underwear and started to caress the inside of my thighs.

"Ohhhhhh Draaaaaco" I moaned, "moooooooorrre."

"Tell me what you want." Draco whispered in my ear

"I want..." I said, but not finishing my sentence because he started rubbing my clitoris

"What do you want?" Draco asked once more

"I want you", I said my voice husky, and "I want you NOW!"

"I thought so." Draco said with a smirk and picked me up and carried me out of the water and onto the soft white sand. When we got far enough away from the water, he laid me down and started massaging my breast with his hands. Slowly he bent his head down and started sucking my right nipple.

"Oh", I said my breath hitching. Slowly he started to move his tongue lower and lower until he reached my belly button and started to kiss it. _Wow, I seriously though he was gonna._ I was shaken out of my thoughts when I noticed that Draco had taken of my underwear and now positioned his head between my legs. My eyes went wide with anticipation. I saw Draco smirk and then dive in. My eyes must have rolled back into my head because I seriously saw stars. After a couple of minutes I felt my body tense and then relax when I felt the best pleasure I have ever felt in my life. Draco removed himself from between my legs and smirked.

"You like that Granger?" Draco asked using my last name. All I could do was nod. Draco was obviously proud of himself becausehe smirked atthe state in which he left me in. Draco lay down beside me, and I turned over and looked at him.

"And I guess now, I should repay the favor." I said licking my lips, my eyes flicking to his boxers. I got up and kissed him, and then I moved my way down towards the rim of his boxers and teased him a little bit. Draco groaned, and I could see his erection through his boxers. _Ok Hermione, you can do it it's not that big, It's in your imagination._ Slowly I slid his boxers off and my boxers went wide. _Holy Crap! It's huge how is **that** going to fit in any part of **my** body._ My hand wentdown and strokedhim a couple of times, and I felt Draco shudder. _Wow, I must be doing something right._ After a couple of minutes, Draco came. When I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and he was all sweaty. _Did I look like that, when he went down on me?_ I went back up towards Draco and kissed him, tongues and all. He some how positioned himself on top of me again while we were kissing. Then I felt it again. _Damn, how fast can Draco get hard?_ We continued kissing when I stopped him.

"Why did you stop?" Draco asked me confused

"Draco", I said looking straight into his eye, "I want you to be my first."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked me seriously

"Positive", I said to him

"Ok this might hurt a little bit, but I will try and make not as bad, ok?" he said

"Ok" I said a little scared

"Trust me" he said to me and I somehow knew he meant it. Draco spread my legs once more and began to push slowly into my entrance.

"Relax, breath" he said to me. I nodded and tried to relax. Draco got in almost all the way but then I felt him stop. I looked at him telling him it was ok to go on with my eyes. He bent down and kissed me and then moved down to my collarbone and bit it, while at the same time thrusting inside breaking my barrier. I was to caught up with him biting my neck that I didn't really feel him break through until the very last minute. Draco held completely still, not moving so I could get used to him being inside me. After a while he started to thrust in and out slowly. I urged him to go faster by wrapping my legs around his waist. He got the message by obliging to my request and speeding up. After about an hour Draco and I came. Draco came with a moan, and me screaming his name. Draco collapsed on top of me and I started stroking his hair. After a couple of minutes he rolled off me and took me in his arms.

"Was that ok?" he asked me

"Yeah, that was pure ecstasy" I said and with that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Ok please leave a review. I'm sorry if it was too detailed, or wasn't detailed enough. I tried my best. –Schyler-**


	13. My Protector

Chapter 13- My Protector 

I woke up the next day with the sun blaring in my eyes, and the feeling that Crookshanks had been licking my back for 3 days straight. _Where am I?_ It took me a while to realize that I was laying on someone. _Wait a sec, the only person here is._ Quickly I looked up at the face of the body I was laying upon. Then it hit me; all the memories of last night came flooding into my skull full force. When I remembered every little detail, I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. That little laughter jolted the person awake.

"Mmmm, Hermione?" Draco said with a groan as he stretched his limbs

"Yeah?" I asked not really noticing the state of dress I was in, until I saw Draco in his birthday suit.

"What's wrong?" he asked me

"You do know that you have on no clothes, right?" I asked averting my eyes which was kind of hard since his crotch was in my face and there is this thing with him being incredibly sexy.

"Hmm I wondered why I felt a breeze", he said sarcastically, "You weren't complaining last night and by the way, you aren't wearing clothes either."

I suddenly became very self-conscious when he said that, because I tried to shield my body from Draco's eyes. It took me awhile to find my scattered clothes from the spot I was in, but I noticed them down by the water. Wanting to get my clothes as fast as I could I stood up quickly but fell back down when, an immense pain flood between my thighs.

"Owwwwwwwww", I said trying to calm the pain by not moving my body too much. I looked over and saw Draco try and hide his laughter.

"If I could punch you right now I would, now tell me what is so funny," I said my temper flaring

"It's just I WORKED you last night" Draco said out right laughing now

"Shut up", I said huffily, "It feel like you ripped my body in two."

"Well, technically I did" Draco said to me, "What did you think was gonna happen? Did you seriously think your body wasn't gonna feel a thing?"

"I didn't think of it at the time, excuse me." I said angrily, "Do you think you can get me my clothes at least?"

"I like my view, thank you very much" Draco said non chalantly

"Get me my clothes MALFOY." I said to him threateningly

"Why GRANGER" he said emphasizing my last name, "That not what you were saying to me last night. It was more like Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Draaaaaaaaaaaaco, moooooooooooooore" he said unsuccessfully trying to imitate my voice. When I heard him say that my face turned brick red. _Why can't he just be nice and get me my clothes?_

"Can you just please get me clothes?" I said to him quietly. I saw Draco's expression change somewhat soft.

"Uh yeah, sure." He said to me and walked off to get my clothes. _Hahahaha works every time._ Being so proud of my self I took my hand and gave myself a pat on the back. A few minutes later, Draco came back with all of my clothes including his. We slowly started to get dress in an awkward silence. Since I couldn't bare it anymore I decided to break it.

"Draco, do you regret it?" I asked him, "Last night I mean?"

Draco looked me in the eyes and responded "The question is do you?"

I faltered under his intense gaze. "I-I don't, regret it at all"

"Hermione, look at me" he said. I looked up at him and gazed into his now blue eyes. _Ohh his eyes are blue this is a good thing._ Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were upon Draco's soft ones. After the kiss I looked up at him. "Draco, I know your answer, you don't have to explain." Draco seemed to relax on contact. "Thanks" he muttered. Draco and I embraced for a few more moments, when I felt and heard my stomach rumble.

"Uhh Draco, I know we're having a moment but do you think you can go back and get some bananas off the treewhere you got them before?" she asked him sweetly

"Argh, I guess so" Draco said, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Draco left me and went to get some food. True to his word Draco came back with a bunch of bananas. I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles rippled in the sun as he walked towards me. _Wow, I can't believe I had sex with that fine piece of wizard._ After realizing what I just said I snapped out of it. "Where did that come from?" I muttered to myself.

"Here you go" Draco said handing me a banana.

"Thank you" I said and grabbed the banana from his hand. The banana was a beautiful yellow and nice and firm. I couldn't help but notice the way Draco was watching me eat the banana, so I thought I should make it worth his while. Slowly I started to work my tongue around the base and then slowly work my way to the tip where I gave it a couple of flicks with my tongue, making Draco groan as he watched me.

"These bananas are so good Draco", I said with a smile

"Hmm are they?" he said adjusting his pants a bit

"Yeah, delicious" I said with a grin. Before I could react, Draco crashed his lips upon mine.

"You shouldn't tease me like that" Draco said huskily, "Do you know what it does to me?"

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea", I said with a smirk, the one I learned from him.

"Are you still sore?" he asked me

"If that's code for do you want to have sex, then yes I am still sore and plus I don't want to do it anyways," I said

"Ok, fine by me" he said a little disappointed

Draco just took me into his arms and held me. _Well that's different._ I didn't object since it felt nice to just be held by him. Soon I drifted off to sleep in his arms. I felt completely safe with Draco, I guess I could consider him my protector.

**Yes yes yall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and i'm wondering should I make a sequel to this one. Showing their lives after the island. Please voice your oppinion. Hoped you guys liked! Schyler**


	14. Don't You Hate It

Someone Save Us

Chapter 14 Don't You Hate It When You Get Interrupted at the Good Part?

It seemed as though I had only been asleep for a couple of minutes because Draco gave me a curious look when I stretched my limbs and rubbed my eyes.

"What?" I asked him curiously

"Do you know how long you slept for?" he asked me

"No an hour maybe?" I said not getting the point of his question

"No, more like 20 minutes" he said with a laugh

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously

"Yep, and you are acting like you slept forever" he said

"Hmm weird" I said to him

Carefully I unwrapped myself from his embrace and tried to stand. I admit that I was a little afraid since I didn't like that horrible pain I got last time. _Please don't hurt._ Slowly I stood up and walked around, it didn't hurt but I had some muscle stiffness that I had to work out.

"Draco!" I exclaimed, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good, are you ready for round two?" he said with a smirk

"Oh you just want to make me feel pain?" I said to him not believing he wanted to have sex, AGAIN!

"No, I'm a guy, I have needs" he said calmly

"Well I'm not ready to have sex again, so you better introduce yourself to your new best friend, named your hand, because you aren't getting from me at this particular moment." I said to him

Draco looked completely baffled by what I had just said to him, but instead of getting angry he just laughed. "Nice one Granger, I may have to use that one next time."

I couldn't help but smile and laugh, what I had said had been pretty funny.

"Ok, you can use" I said to him, "But when you do you have to give me some credit for coming up with it."

"Nope I don't think I will." Draco said with a smirk

"You better!" I said threatening him

"Are you going to make me?" he said now looking interested

Before he had time to react, I pushed Draco over and straddled his waist.

"What the hell?" he said confused

"Hahaha" I said, "I made you."

"Not technically, I never said I was going to give you credit." Draco said being defiant

"Oh, I can make you." I said to him daring him to ask me how

"I would like to see you try" he said smirking

"My pleasure" I said to him.

Slowly I started to grind against Draco, trying to get him to say he will give me credit.

"Say it" I whispered into Draco's ear seductively

"No" Draco said his breath became rapid pants. So I continued to grind against his now harden member and increased my efforts by nibbling on the space between his neck and shoulder.

"How about now?" I asked him. Draco let out a groan and continued not to answer, but he was now arching his pelvis into mine, trying to create more friction. As my last resort I kissed him and then led my hand underneath his shirt to play with his abdominal muscles.

"Now?" I asked him sweetly

"FUCK YES, I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT!" Draco yelled

I smirked and moved off of him. "See, I told you I could make you say it." I said proudly

"Yeah whatever" Draco mumbled angrily

"Don't get angry because you didn't believe me when I told you I can make you say it." I said to him

Seeing that he was in a funky mood I walked away from him and decided to go for a swim. When I got into the water it was shockingly cold, so I dove underwater quickly to get used to the feeling. The cool water felt good upon my sticky skin, leaving me feeling clean and comfortable. I continued to swim lazily in the beautiful ocean. Suddenly I felt something brush against my leg. _What the hell?_ I thought it was a fish so I moved away from it. Then I felt it again, feeling genuinely scared I started to swim back towards shore, when I felt it pull me under the water sharply. When I appeared back on the surface of the water, I was coughing and spitting up the water that I had swallowed when I went under. It pulled me under again, but this time I got a glimpse of what it was. When I broke the surface of the water again, I waited for it to pull me under again. Suddenly I felt it, giving me the signal to kick. When I kicked I definitely made contact with what ever it was. Slowly Draco came to the surface.

"Blood hell woman!" he said clutching his head, "What is your problem."

"YOU!" I said completely furious "You pulled me underwater, scaring the hell out of me!"

"Well I didn't mean to scare you" he said, "But if I knew it would, I would have seriously avoided your strong kick."

"Bastard!" I screamed at him and swam back to shore.

Later that night

I was still mad at Draco for his little stunt that he pulled on me earlier today. It was obvious that he was trying very hard not to care, but my cold behavior towards him was killing him and I knew it. It was night time when he finally cracked.

"Bloody hell woman, it was just a joke, no need to get so angry." He said to me

"That was not a joke Draco", I said fuming "A joke is when everyone laughs, you know like hahahahaha."

"Well I laughed" he mumbled

"So you thought it was funny that I could have died?" I said to him, "Is that what you are trying to say?"

"You are using my own words against me Hermione" Draco said now getting irritated

I was sensing that he was getting angry and when he gets angry there is no reasoning with him.

"I'm sorry ok, I just I didn't think that was much of a joke." I said trying to reason with him

"Fine I admit it, I'm sorry too." Draco said to me quietly

I was surprised, no shocked, when I heard Draco apologize. I guess he sensed that when I didn't respond.

"I guess you're surprised that I apologized, ey?" he said with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

When he said that all I could do was nod, since my voice seemed to not be functioning.

"I only apologize when I'm wrong or deem it necessary, but since it's rarely the first one, I'll deem it necessary." He said with the smirk still on his face. By then my voice had come back and I had an amused look on my face.

"Well we both know that you were wrong, so don't worry about it." I said using his own trademark smirk against him. Draco gave a confused look and watched me walk away. I noticed he wasn't following me, so I went back towards the place he was standing I gave him a lingering kiss.

"Are you coming to bed or what?" I asked him simply. It took him a few seconds to realize what happened, but when he did he smirked again and walked his way towards me.

"Yeah love, lets go." He said as simply as I did. Then suddenly he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like I was a bag of potatoes. I squealed with delight.

"Draco put me doooooowwwwwwnnnn" I said

"Nope" he said simply

"C'mon please" I said

"You heard my answer now stop asking." He said to me. All I could do was pout even though he couldn't see me since my butt was by his face and, well you get the point. When we got to our cave, Draco put me down and went to lie down. As soon as Draco made himself comfortable I lied down next to him and slipped into his protective embrace.

For the next couple of days Draco and I had been extremely happy, being if it was only taking a relaxing swim or sleeping comfortably in each others arms. The fact that we were together made us happy, until today, when it all changed.

I was getting ready for a swim when I looked into the sky, which I do sometimes, to admire its beauty, when I thought I saw something. _It must be my imagination._ I resumed my walk to the beach when I heard the rustling of leaves behind me.

"Draco, if you are trying to scare me, it's not gonna work." I said with a smile forming on my lips

"Damn it, and I thought I was being as sly as a fox too." Draco said sarcastically

"Ohh yeah, sly as a fox" I said with a laugh

"So, were you going for a swim?" he asked curiously

"Why?" I asked suspiciously

"Because I want to do this" he said and kissed me. It wasn't a normal make out kiss, but the kind that usually leads up to sex. _Hmm do I feel like it? What the hell he looks hot. Wait, what am I saying he looks hot everyday._ I continued to let the kiss get more and more passionate, until I was backed up against a tree with no clothes. _What the hell, he can be fast when he wants to be._ Draco lifted my body up, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He gave me a long kiss slid into me quickly and started pumping into me, my body matching every thrust. I was getting ready to climax when I heard a noise from the right side of us. We both froze like deer caught in headlights and slowly looked to see who or what was there. When we turned and looked, we saw absolutely nothing. Draco, thinking nothing of it, continued to move inside me until he spilt his seed inside of me with a groan. I didn't enjoy having sex with Draco, which was a first, because I had an eerie feeling that someone was watching us. Draco slipped himself out of me and embraced me, his sweaty forehead on my clammy shoulder. I could have spent forever like that in his arms when someone said something.

"Draco" a man's voice said. Draco's head snapped up at a surprising speed. When I looked at Draco's face he looked like he was going to be sick, his beautifully pale skin now looked ghastly and the stricken expression on his face didn't help at all. Silently Draco handed me my clothes and whispered something to me.

"Put your clothes on now, and I will shield you, but don't let your body show." He said seriously

By then I was deeply scared and just shook my head. Like he said Draco used his body to shield me from who ever it was that was there. When I was finally dressed I gave him his pants which he quickly put on. He then turned to where the voice came from and spoke to it.

"What do you want Father?" Draco said and when I heard that I immediately fainted.

**OK faithful reviewers, I am going to make a sequel since many people want one. I hope this chapter was up to standard because I wasn't sure how long to make it. Be warned since I packed this chapter with loads of stuff that the next one might not be that long, since I'm going to end it to start the sequel which will be in Draco's POV instead of Hermione's. Well hope you guys review it will make me happy. Schyler**


	15. Someone Save Us

Someone Save Us

Chapter 15- Someone Save Us

I had woken up in the same position I fainted in, which was on the ground. I struggled to get up when I suddenly heard two voices shouting at each other. Quickly I lay back down to my original position and pretended I wasn't awake.

"What the fuck do you want?" a voice known as Draco screamed

"Never speak to me in that tone a voice." Draco's father. Lucius, hissed, and then suddenly I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a body hit the ground.

_Please let that be Lucius that hit the ground, please._ After a brief moment whoever it was who hit the ground stood back up and spit.

"How did you-" Draco started but was cut off by his father

"Screwing a mudblood Draco, that's filth you had yourself buried inside off." Lucius said

"That is not the point" Draco said brushing off the question, "I want to know how the hell you found me, _sir_."

"Draco, do you really think I don't know where you are at all times?" Lucius said to him calmly

"Are you saying you put some type of locating spell on me?" Draco asked angrily

"Now son, what makes you think it was a spell?" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice

"But-wait-how?" Draco stuttered out

"Do you really think I would tell you about that?" his Father said mockingly

Then there was silence. _Oh no! What's happening? Please let Draco be ok._ I was happy when Draco finally spoke, giving me a signal that he was ok and that his father didn't do something terrible to him.

"Anyways, I have come to take you home." Lucius said breaking the silence

"What makes you think I want to go home with you?" Draco said nastily

"Do you really think you have a choice?" he said in a dangerously low voice

"I don't want to return, I like it here." Draco said

"Like I said, do you truly think you have a choice?" Lucius said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Draco."

"You can't kill your heir, father." Draco said with venom in his voice

"Who said I was going to kill you?" Lucius said and then quickly yelled "CRUCIO".

I heard yet again a body hit the ground, but this time I knew it was Draco's. Surprisingly Draco made no sign of pain, but I knew if I had seen his face, the expression of sheer gut wrenching pain. It seemed like hours by the time Lucius had finally lifted the curse.

"Now Draco, you are going to get onto the flying carpet silently or am I going to have to punish you again." He said in a disturbing voice

"Granger" Draco muttered

"What did you say about that filthy mudblood?" Lucius said sickened by the thought of me

"We can't leave her here" Draco said

_Draco does care about me._

"Yes, I can and I will" Lucius said

"No you can't" Draco said

"What did you say, to me?" Lucius said

"I said you can't leave her." Draco said boldly

"My son cares for a MUDBLOOD!" Lucius screamed

I felt myself shrink when I heard Lucius's voice. _How terrible, poor Draco no wonder he hates his father._

"I never said I cared for her father, it's just people will start to wonder what happened to her…I mean it when it doesn't come back." Draco said trying to cover his mistake

"Fine go get it then" Lucius said suspiciously

I heard Draco come towards me.

"I know you're awake" Draco said to me softly

"How", I asked him

"I know what you look like when you are sleeping, your facial expressions are totally different" he said with a smirk

Then I noticed the shape Draco was in. He had a busted lip and the purple black silhouette indicating the upcoming appearance of a giant bruise on his eye right eye.

"Oh Draco", I said touching his face tenderly

"Don't" he said pulling my hand away from his face. Draco could see the hurt in my eyes.

"He's watching and I have to pretend to hate you so don't take the things I'm about to say to you to heart." He said to me. I gave him a nod because I understood what would happen if his father knew he cared for me.

"Get up mudblood." Draco spat giving me a push to "wake" me up.

"Get your hands off me Malfoy" I said with the same amount of venom

I got up, but stumbled slightly from standing up quickly. I was about to fall but I caught myself in time. Draco walked ahead of me so I could follow him. The walk was very short about two minutes max.

"Father, we are back" Draco said. I noticed how the eldest Malfoy looked at me as if was an infectious disease that he would catch if he looked at me for to long or if he stood to close.

"Well I guess we should get going" Lucius said stiffly and walked towards something lying on the sand. I took my cue from Draco and followed him. It turns out it was a carpet, a Persian carpet to be exact. _What the hell?_ Lucius went towards the carpet and sat down and Draco did the same exact thing. Suddenly it dawned on me, it was a flying carpet. _I thought they made flying carpets against the law since muggles were getting them by accident and the ministry had been getting a lot of minds that needed to be obliviated. Well this is Lucius Malfoy right hand man of Voldemort, he might as well have evil death eater stamped on his forehead._ Quickly I sat down on the carpet and Lucius said a complex spell and slowly the carpet began to rise and move towards the ocean. I hated the feeling at first because I felt like with one sharp turn I could fall off, well technically I could, but that's not the point, after awhile I started to enjoy the breeze blowing my hair about my face. We were flying for awhile before I saw the first spot of land. _I can't believe I'm going to be with civilization. Being with Draco was a perfect, towards the end at least. Well we got our wish; we were saved by Lucius Malfoy of all people. In a way Draco saved me, mentally at least. Staying with him for Merlin knows how long let me get to know the real Draco Malfoy also to loosen up, and for that I will care for him forever._ The next thing I knew we were landing in a deserted area.

"We are here." Lucius announced as if we couldn't tell, "I'm not staying Draco, here is some muggle money to help you pay for your hotel."

"Oh but father I want you to stay so bad." Draco said sarcastically

"Watch how you talk to me boy." Lucius repeated with a dangerous glint in his eye

Draco knew he shouldn't push his Father's buttons anymore because all he could do was nod. After Lucius saw that his son understood him, he disapperated with a popping noise. Right after that I ran into Draco's arms and embraced him.

"Draco, I understand if what we had was a fling, but I want to let you know that it did mean something to me." I whispered in his ear while still enclosed in his warm embrace. Draco started to say something, but I cut him off.

"No, don't talk, just please listen." I said to him. Draco nodded and I continued to speak.

"I just wanted to let you know that, you, Draco Malfoy saved me." I said to him my eyes glistening with unshed tears. I gave him a lingering kiss and walked away. By then I was crying freely, wishing that Draco would come back to me. Suddenly I felt someone pull me into their arms. I knew at once it was Draco, since he held me so much while we were together. Draco scooped me into his arms and kissed me.

"Mione, you saved me too." He whispered in my ear.

I looked into his eyes with a look of disbelief. Draco must have sensed that I wasn't tryly believing what he said. So he kissed me with as much passion as he could, no tongue, just a kiss filled with love.

"I love you Hermione Granger" Draco said quietly so only I could hear him.

I looked up, my eyes shining with love.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy", I said only he could hear me

With that Draco broke into a grin, a real grin. He then kissed me again happily and then swung me around in his arms.

I guess in the end you could say we saved each other.

-El Fin-

**Ok guys that's it, no more it's over. I hope you enjoyed it a lot. I hope the ending isn't too cheesy, but I thought it would work. Don't worry sequel is gonna be up soon it's gonna be called Life After The Island. Please leave comments, even if this story is over, it doesn't hurt to keep reviewing. It was fun writing it. Hope you will look out for the next one. –Schyler-**


End file.
